The Last Night
by Sakura Sama 101
Summary: Hinata wants to die, Naruto has fallen for another and it's all her poor heart can handle...but does fate have something different planned for her? Oneshot, sasuXhina


_This one shot came out of an exercise my friend told me to do whenever I got really depressed…which surprisingly happens quite a lot…more than some people might think. What I normally do in that state is listen to music, so while thinking of an idea skillet came on, and then I decided to write a song fic._

_Warning: If you don't like attempted suicide don't read, and people will be out of character because I'm writing for a genre that isn't really congruent with the show except when someone dies. _

_Song: The Last Night, by Skillet. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Last Night; those are respectfully Masashi Kishimoto's, and the band Skillet. _

It was a cold night. The training grounds were silent except when a crisp breeze would cut through the air and play with the leaves. They were empty except for one lone figure with their back against a wooden post. They were in a sitting position and had blue-black hair. It was clad in a fur rimmed beige parka. Her body was racked repeatedly by forceful, silent sobs.

**You come to me with scars on your wrists**

**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**

**I just came to say goodbye **

**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**

**But I know it's a lie.**

The figure looked up and Hinata's lifeless eyes cut through the darkness. Two tears slid down her face and met at her chin, they fell to join a scarlet river flowing below. Hinata shivered as a violent gust of wind began to blow. As she adjusted her arms, a metallic glint flickered as it caught some starlight.

"Why? Why her? Naruto?...what does she have that I don't?" Hinata's voice asked in a heartbroken whisper. She took a shuddering breath, 'I don't want to lose you Naruto…I can't keep doing this…I've held on for 6 months…I want to die.' She thought in anguish. A rustle in the nearby bushes caught her attention.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eye so I know you know **

**I'm everywhere you want me to be**

**The last night you'll spend alone**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**

**I'm everything you need me to be**

"Who's…Who's there?" Hinata asked weakly as she activated her Byakugan.

The bushes crackled and none other than Sasuke Uchiha crept out of the bushes, he slowly began to make his way toward her. Fear flashed briefly in her eyes before becoming blank again. Her eyes however were not a window to her mind where thousands of panic stricken questions flashed in her mind. The most prominent one though was 'Why are you here?'

Sasuke took his time walking over to the Hyuga heiress, one thing he couldn't deny was the strong metallic odour that clung in the night air. When he saw her, he couldn't help but compare her to a broken doll, lifeless and forgotten.

When Sasuke was within 5 meters of Hinata she asked the question she had to ask, "Why are you here?" she wasn't surprised at how dead her words sounded.

"I came here to train." Was his reply, he was now standing in front of her, his cold eyes took in her newly inflicted wounds. He scoffed as he took out bandages from his pouch.

"What-What are you doing?!" Hinata asked, fear coating her voice as he sat down beside her.

"What does it look like? I'm bandaging your wounds. Give me your hand."

"What…what if I don't want to?"

"Do you want to die?"

**Your parents say everything is your fault**

**But they don't know you like I know you**

**They don't know you at all**

**I'm so sick of when they say**

'**It's just a phase you'll be okay you're fine.'**

**But I know it's a lie**

Hinata pondered the question in her mind, 'I can't deny the fact that right now I don't have a reason to keep going, and when you have no purpose it only seems fitting to die. I am sick of the pain, the pain caused by my family, the pain caused by my friends and mostly the pain caused by myself and my own shortcomings. My father is right…I am worthless. I deserve Neji's hate, I can't even help my friends when they need me, they deserve better.' Hinata blinked back tears. "Yes…I want to die." She forced out that statement through the growing lump in her throat. She blearily looked around, her vision was so blurred that she had trouble distinguishing where the trees ended and the sky began.

Sasuke pitched a sigh and grabbed her arm, "Why?"

Hinata tried pulling her arm out of his iron grasp but to no avail; all he was doing was holding onto it so she relaxed a little, "I want to die because I don't want to live. No matter how hard I try, I can't please my father, he will always f-favor my younger sister. I do my b-best to train and h-help the others b-but in the end I always have to get saved or I screw up. The…the one person that I....that I liked and kept me going…my reason to keep doing my best loves another and m-my reason is gone."

Sasuke listened to every word she said, it was surprising on how some things they had in common but he probably wouldn't admit it. Right now he had to get her off of this destructive behavior, "That dobe is not worth your tears and certainty not your life."

"B-But-"

"You need to find a better reason. One that is easily attained and realistic, something to build up on, love is not everything."

Hinata hopelessly stared at him, she knew all that happened that fateful night, how he lost everything in one fell swoop, he somehow found something to keep him going but even he had to succumb to sadness and even anger, he couldn't hide behind the stoic shell all the time. Respect for this boy oozed out of her, "What is y-your reason to keep trying?"

"Revenge, I won't stop until I kill him and restore my clan to its former glory."

"I wish I had a reason like that, a strong desire to push m-me forward."

Sasuke looked at her, taking in her pale skin, her shining raven hair and her white eyes devoid of emotion. She was simple and plain but definitely not ugly, he liked that about her, she didn't see the need to be in the latest fashions or take up the latest trends. She was an outcast quite like himself, though his was through choice, he didn't want to associate with others. Her solitude was partly by fate and a small part through her own hesitance. Another reason he liked her is that she didn't throw herself at his feet like the other girls tried to, she respected his space and she definitely wasn't loud. As weird as it sounded, he wanted to be her friend and a friend was something she could definitely use right now.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be**

**The last night you'll spend alone**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**

**I'm everything you need me to be. **

**The last night away from me**

Sasuke began to disinfect and bandage her wrist he was holding. Her skin felt like ice to his touch and he began to think maybe it was too late and that he let it bleed for too long. Hinata didn't protest. She knew she didn't have enough strength left to fight him off…and she began to find hope that maybe some people might still care but she quickly squashed it down. There was no way in hell Sasuke liked let alone cared for her.

"I…I don't need your pity." She harshly whispered as a fresh wave of hot tears ran down her face.

"I know you don't." He answered as he continued winding gauze around her wrist.

"T-Then why-"

"Because what you do need is medical attention, maybe a psychiatrist, but most of all…a friend."

"Friend?"

"I know I'm not the most outgoing, nice, or sociable person out there…but…you're one of the few people I can willingly tolerate. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do…I-I…I think you need a friend too…I won't get in your way…what you do…is your choice…."

Sasuke moved to her other side, Hinata's skin tingled at his touch and she suppressed a shiver. Sasuke secretly enjoyed the soft creamy feel of the skin that wasn't cut up and how tiny and fragile she was but he quickly squashed those thoughts. He pulled a red pill out of his pouch and handed it to her, "Take this." She reluctantly took the blood pill, as soon as she swallowed it a rosy hue returned to her cheeks.

"I m-might have a goal…I-I know that I don't have the strength sometimes to help everyone…but…I'm good at making medicine…and healing everyone….that will be my main focus…but I will try to get stronger too!" Hinata smiled, "My reason to keep going is for my friends! You, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai-sensei…you guys all give me strength to go on in your own way…I forgot how much it would hurt them if I was to die."

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm so stupid. Everyone's probably worries…but I-I don't want to go b-back to t-that house…"

"Then don't." Sasuke answered.

"W-Where would I go?" Hinata hopelessly asked.

"I don't know…someone's house."

"Y-Yours?" Hinata asked confused.

"I guess…if that's what you want…" Sasuke sighed, "Do you think you can walk?"

"I…I think so…" Hinata got up a little too fast and was going to fall right back down until Sasuke grabbed her and steadied her against him, "M-My l-legs fell asleep…" She forced out embarrassed.

Together they began to make their way to Sasuke's apartment.

**The night is so long when everything's wrong**

**If you give me your hand**

**I will help you hold on**

**Tonight…**

**Tonight **

They took to the rooftops, as it would be faster; one thing Hinata could not ignore was the faint calling of her name, "What-"

"Your family issued a search party a few hours ago to go find you." Sasuke answered, Hinata stopped walking, "Do you want to go back?"

Hinata mulled the question over in her mind, 'I don't know why I'm even going to his house…we never talked let alone looked at each other before…the logical thing to do would be to go back…but…do I want to?' She looked around, 'He's someone who understands a little…of what I'm going through…and when he isn't trying to push people away…he is nice…I don't want to go home…I'll deal with them tomorrow when I have more energy.' She looked into his obsidian eyes, "I don't."

Sasuke nodded and they continued on, it was a silent trip but it was a good silence, they reached Sasuke's apartment in minutes and they were now in his kitchen. Sasuke grabbed a box of cookies and some juice. "Eat." He ordered.

"But-"

"No buts. Just eat." Authority rang in his voice.

Hinata thought it was better to listen than to argue so she began to eat what he put out for her. She looked around as she ate, it was kept fairly clean but there was the odd article of clothing on the floor and there were quite a few dishes all over but in Hinata's mind it could have been worse…a lot worse. She cracked a smile; she was probably the first girl to ever be allowed inside in the history of Konoha and for some reason that made her happy.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked from across the table.

"It's…it's nothing." She answered.

"If it's nothing then it shouldn't be a big deal to say it." He watched as her face went a rosy hue, 'I wonder what other colors I can get her to turn…no! I can't have these thoughts! Not until I can get my revenge! And besides she's head over heals in love with that dobe.'

"You don't have to know everything…" She teased back.

Sasuke stood up, "Is that a challenge?" He grinned as she jumped and got a little redder.

"I was just thinking how there are so many girls who would kill to b where I am at this very moment." Hinata answered shyly.

Sasuke stopped his advance as he heard a knocking on his door, "Stay here. We will finish this when I come back."

Sasuke took his time getting to the door, he found himself getting more annoyed as the knocking became more impatient, 'Gah that stupid baka…' Sasuke swung the door open with dangerous force and glared at Naruto who looked like he was in mid assault of his door, "What do you want baka?"

"Have you seen Hinata?!" Naruto asked trying to look inside.

Sasuke let out a forceful sigh, "No, I haven't' seen her and why would she be in my apartment?"

Naruto straightened up and put his hand behind his head, "Yeah it was stupid of me to look…you don't really hang out with anyone…"

Hinata heard them talk and she felt anger bubble up in her chest, she tried to squash it down but it felt like the harder she tried to suppress it; the more it built up and felt like her chest would explode from the force.

"I don't know why she ran off…she's usually happy and stuff, she's an heiress and she has servants and money…she has the life! What more does she want?"

Before Sasuke could answer to try to get him to leave, a black and white blur pushed Naruto and sent him to the wall. Both men saw Hinata panting, chakra emanated from her hands with a sinister glow and an abnormal glint of anger shone from her eyes. She picked Naruto up from the floor and smashed his back into the wall again.

"You want to know why I ran off?! I ran away to die because I was sick of living in a world where I couldn't have you, because I loved you! Everyone knew it except for you, which is astounding that you didn't figure it out because everyone thought it was blatantly obvious. But no, you were so wrapped up in your stupid dream and your precious Sakura to even take notice or get a clue!" Hinata took a deep calming breath, "And being an heiress is not all it's cracked up to be. People expect things of you and they expect you to do them right everytime. You've got to learn ridiculous things and keep them in mind for the odd chance you might need them. It's not all riches and servants; it's a way of living that is strict and full of dead dreams and barred choices. You live your life how other people tell you to, you have no freedom, and quite frankly I'm sick of that too!" She dropped him, "You can tell everyone I'm alright and that I will be staying at Sasuke-kun's. And tell them that I'm not the same person I once was and that I will have a little chat with my father…that is whenever I decide to go back." She walked inside Sasuke's apartment.

Naruto was in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, "I…I better go…" he managed to say after around a minute.

Sasuke nodded, "See you tomorrow." he shut the door. He walked into the kitchen and found Hinata.

"This…this anger…it…it makes me feel…good! I can understand your revenge a little better now. It felt so good to say what I needed to say…and then some." She turned to face Sasuke, "Thankyou, I know it wasn't intentional…but if you never found me I would have made an irreversible mistake and I never would have been able to find the courage to find an alternative to deal with my emotions." She hugged him in her happiness.

Sasuke was taken aback for a few moments but slowly began to hug her back. Hinata blushed as she noticed how well their bodies meshed together and how safe and happy she felt in his embrace.

Sasuke however had many thoughts going through his mind. One was telling him to get his priorities straight, that revenge had to come first. The other was of the typical teenage boy, not necessarily sex but having a romantic relationship with Hinata…or he was going to try his hardest to prove his worth to her and that he wasn't like the baka. He mulled these 2 thoughts in his head and eventually decided to listen to his heart for a change, 'I'll try my hardest to get her to love me, she will be mine and this is something I will not let Itachi destroy in any way, shape, or form.'

Hinata pulled away, "I'm-I'm sorry…"

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't be." They stared into each other's eyes as their bodies got closer and closer to one another. When their faces were inches apart they froze, when Hinata was going to back away he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eye so I know you know **

**I'm everywhere you want me to be**

**The last night you'll spend alone**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**

**I'm everything you need me to be**

It was a slow but passionate kiss, Hinata was taken by surprise and Sasuke took full advantage of it. She hesitantly began to kiss him back, but she was held back by lack of experience. When they broke apart both were a healthy shade of pink, but they weren't embarrassed or regretted what happened. Sasuke looked at the clock and was startled to see it was 2 in the morning.

"We should get some rest, you can have the bed, I can sleep on the couch." Sasuke began to walk away to get things ready but Hinata grabbed his arm.

"We can share a bed…its not like we'll be doing anything improper…just sleeping."

"If it's alright with you."

"It is."

"I think I like this new bold Hinata…"

"You better, cause it's here to stay."

They went to Sasuke's room and were in bed trying to sleep."

"What are you going to do about tomorrow? When you have to go home?" Sasuke asked.

"I…I'm going to tell my father what I think about this whole heiress thing and obvious favoritism, and where I stand in my own family…he won't like it but I will feel better after I say it….p-promise me one thing…"

"What is it?"

"That you…that you will come to me tomorrow night…I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I promise."

**I won't let you say goodbye**

**And I'll be your reason why**

**The last night away from me**

**Away from me. **

_END!_

_After reading this you're probably all like, wow…this chick has some issues…and maybe I do…or did…either way. Well this is my first attempt writing something like this, as I usually do humor, this is a realm that's completely strange to me. So I hope that you enjoyed it ^_^ review or add to favourites, I don't care which haha_

_Sakura Sama 101 signing off. _


End file.
